The Legend of Kuvira
by storys217ph
Summary: The story spans over several years, starting from Kuvira's spirit weapon test. Zhu Li/Kuvira (Zhuvira) and some P'li/Korra (P'liorra) later on.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Kuvira**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.

The story will span over several years, starting form Kuvira's spirit weapon test. I have already written most chapters so you can expect updates soon. All critiques are welcome and helpful.

 **Chapter 1**

"Fly this thing down, now!" Zhu Li finally raised her voice after repeating her request quietly a number of times.

"I guess we're far enough." Bolin informed the rest of the Beifong family.

Receiving a nod from her aunt Lin, Opal landed her flying bison among the tall reed vegetation where they had sufficient cover.

Once her feet where on the ground, Zhu Li set out on foot back in the direction of Kuvira's camp.

"Zhu Li?!" Everyone questioned upon seeing her intention.

Zhu Li turned around to see the entire Beifong clan and Bolin staring at her with perplexed expressions. "I have to go back." She explained.

"Back there? Why?" Bolin was the first to ask.

"Are you insane?!" Lin snapped, frowning as her sister held her back from marching over to Zhu Li. "After we went trough all that to save you?!"

"I just have to try and…" Zhu Li paused, not sure what she was gonna say, or even do for that matter.

"Listen dear…" Suyin walked over and placed a hand on Zhu Li's shoulder. "I don't know what your plan is, but you can't change her. Now that I think back on Kuvira as a child, she was always… different. She didn't cry as kids do, she didn't laugh much, didn't even get angry."

"That's what made her such a good soldier and captain of the guard." Lin concluded.

"True." Suyin confirmed. "All these years I never suspected she'd be capable of this. I guess she carried deep-seeded hate for all of us. I just can't imagine why."

"I actually saw once…" Baatar senior spoke and everyone turned around. "…I never told you about this Suyin, but when Kuvira was younger I saw her drowning a squirrel-rat in a puddle of water. She said that the poor thing was hurt and she's only riding it of its suffering. Now that I think about it, she was probably lying."

"Most likely." Suyin confirmed facing Zhu Li again. "So you see Zhu Li, she's beyond help. We must stop her, and you can help us do that from the safety of Republic City."

Zhu Li looked down realizing most of this is true, but she knew something the Beifong's didn't, it was that things affected Kuvira. She could sense it unlike everyone else, and she couldn't forget the gaze Kuvira directed at her when she flew away on the bison. Along with anger she thought she saw sadness in her eyes, and for some reason that made her sad too.

Zhu Li raised her head, determined to stick by her decision. "If I can't help her see reason, than I'll just find a way to sabotage her plans again."

Opal frowned. She had enough of Kuvira and her ability to manipulate good people, or even in Zhu Li's case concerning about her when she's done nothing but bad things to everyone. "What makes you think she just won't kill you?!" Opal snapped glancing over at Bolin. "She left you out there to die before me and Bolin rescued you, remember?!"

"I know." Zhu Li recalled looking down in shame. She realised how crazy this must seem to everyone else, but the feeling she had was stronger than reason. "I'm sorry, I just have to do this. I suppose I should tell you her plan now…"

Everyone who didn't pay as much attention now tuned in as Zhu Li spoke. "She will attack the Republic City in two weeks." Everyone gasped, but Zhu Li just droned on. "I'm not sure if she has other weapons like that one you saw. I haven't been allowed to roam around freely, so that's all I know."

"You are certain about this?" Lin asked.

"Very much so." Zhu Li confirmed. "Goodbye and thank you for saving me." She said bowing to Opal and Bolin.

"Wait." Bolin ran after her. "What about Varrick, don't you want to see him again?"

"Tell him he was a good boss and that I liked working for him…" Zhu Li looked up thinking back on the time she had to scrub his feet. "Well, most of the time anyway. Goodbye." She said the last time and set out to meet her destiny.

Zhu Li knew she may very well be walking to her death, and her heart responded with a pace, it was beating faster with each step she took closer to Kuvira's army.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Upon reaching the gun range filled with Kuvira's soldiers that where trying to repair the damage, Zhu Li walked over.

She was grabbed at once, put in shackles and taken to Kuvira's office atop of the Zaofu palace.

"So she returns…" Kuvira stated with a cold smirk. "Captured her, have you? Got any of the others?" Kuvira asked the guards.

"No ma'am, it seems only she gave herself up."

"She has? Interesting." Kuvira concluded walking up and down slowly and acting as if Zhu Li wasn't even in the room.

As sweat dripped down Zhu Li's forehead, Kuvira kept pacing up and down the richly decorated, formerly Suyin Beifong's room. She must have known the strain Zhu Li was under and dragged out the suspense deliberately.

Finally Kuvira stepped over to Zhu Li who was still standing on her feet, but being held back by two guards. Kuvira stepped closer than ever to Zhu Li's face and stared right into her eyes. "Well? Aren't you gonna beg for your life?"

Zhu Li looked down thinking. Zhu Li decided she wasn't gonna yield so easily, and Kuvira would just do what she wants anyway, so she stared defiantly back into Kuvira's eyes. "No, I'm not gonna beg! You can kill me if you want, but it's not gonna change anything. Sooner or later someone is going to defeat you and you'll be remembered as the tyrant who fell, not the saviour who united the Earth Kingdom!"

Frustration could be glimpsed for a split second on Kuvira's face. Zhu Li was glad she managed to affect her at all, but a moment later Kuvira already had her usual victorious smirk. "It's not Earth Kindom anymore Zhu Li. It's Earth Empire, and all of its citizens will know its how this land was united under my leadership. They will know the names of true tyrants…"

"The Beifong's did nothing but good…"

"The Beifongs!?" Kuvira snapped. "They were no better than the Earth Queen! They horded wealth for themselves in Zaofu! You think they ever worried about the starving citizens in the slums? No, they were content to see their city flourish, and most of all THEIR family!"

Zhu Li observed Kuvira's soldiers nodding in agreement and soaking up every word. Her little speech, weather it be true or false, sounded much more righteous. The worst thing was, Zhu Li realized that Kuvira herself believed all this. She didn't just lie to her troops like on other occasions. "Well… I see I can't change your mind." Zhu Li concluded staring her down. "I'm sorry I even tried, so just kill me and get it over with."

"I'm afraid you don't get to chose your punishment anymore Zhu Li. You're gonna live! And long enough to see me conquer the rest of the world, and when I do, you'll see things changing for the better."

"The world is just fine without you!"

"The world is rotten Zhu Li, I thought you understood that. I can never forgive you for betraying me. I don't think you'll ever be able to earn back your freedom."

Zhu Li gasped. She was rather unpleasantly surprised when her death sentence turned into a life one, which sounded even more sinister coming form Kuvira.

Kuvira faced the head of her guard who stood patiently by the door. "Take her two floors below the surface and put her in a platinum cage. I'll find a use for her yet."

"Yes ma'am."

"And I want eyes on her at all times, so she doesn't try anything stupid."

Zhu Li's teeth gritted bitterly upon hearing that. That's what Kuvira was good at. Just taking away one's every course of action in one fell swoop. Not that Zhu Li ever considered suicide, but thinking ahead, if Kuvira where to win, Zhu Li would be facing a life of fear and slavery.

The two guards started pushing Zhu Li towards the exit as their captain waited to close the double doors.

"And one more thing…" Kuvira's voice stopped him from doing so. "Anyone who touches her will answer to me."

The captain gulped. "Yes ma'am." He fearfully grabbed the handles and pulled, as Zhu Li turned around to get one last peek at Kuvira before the doors fully closed shut.

The captain knew well that soldiers sometimes disobeyed orders and mistreated prisoners. He'd have to put his most trusted men on the job and inform them of the consequences.

Thus the guards where very considerate to Zhu Li, and she was relatively comfortable considering the situation. The guards brought her food, water and let her out for bathroom breaks whenever she requested.

She spent those few days in a large platinum cage whishing she could think about anything else but Kuvira, but whenever her thoughts drifted back to the past they'd return right back to the current predicament.

Kuvira's decision to keep her alive didn't make much sense to Zhu Li. Before that she wanted to use her as cannon fodder. What made her want to keep her alive now?

Zhu Li was falling asleep leaned back on the railing of her cage. The elevator suddenly buzzed alive and the light came out trough the doors as they slid open. She woke up, blinded by the light out of which three shadowy figures stepped out.

"Get her!" Kuvira ordered.

Two guards opened the cage and picked Zhu Li off the floor. They carried her into the elevator and Kuvira stepped inside after them. "Slept well Zhu Li?" Kuvira asked mockingly as they ascended to the top floor.

"No, since you didn't give me a bed." Zhu Li retorted.

"So the little princess needs a bed?" Kuvira mocked. "Are you asking for one? 'Cause if you are, you're gonna have to earn it."

"No, I'm not asking for one!" Zhu Li snapped as the two guards tightened their grip on her.

Kuvira remained motionless and only smirked with her back still turned to them.

"I'm not begging you for anything!" Zhu Li repeated yelling.

"It wouldn't help you if you did." Kuvira coldly stated as the elevator gate opened.

Everyone proceeded to Kuvira's room where the guards made Zhu Li stand in the middle of the large green carpet.

Kuvira went behind her desk and sat comfortably. "Leave us alone." She ordered.

"Ma'am?" One of the guards asked, unsure about leaving their leader alone with a prisoner, even a weak and shackled one.

"I said leave!" Kuvira repeated and the guards were out quicker than the wind.

Zhu Li was blinded by the light once again as Kuvira opened the shutters. It was sunrise and Zhu Li hadn't seen the sun for two days. She flinched when Kuvira pulled out something out of her desk drawer. It was a metal necklace that Kuvira placed around the trembling Zhu Li's neck. "A proper lady needs proper jewellery don't you think?"

Zhu Li was too confused to respond. She felt Kuvira's fingers on the nape of her neck and then a heat as Kuvira fused the ends of the necklace together.

It was loose enough to hang around Zhu Li's delicate neck but still tight enough not to be taken off. "What's this for?" Zhu Li finally mustered the courage to ask.

"For this!" Kuvira made the motion with her hand and the necklace contracted around Zhu Li's neck, choking her.

Seconds later Zhu Li was on her hands and knees, gasping for air. She could only see the green carpet below her and Kuvira's boots as she circled around.

"I had it made from the highest quality metal, so don't think you'll be taking it off."

Kuvira took Zhu Li by the arm and stood her up, than dragged her out the door. "Take her to the kitchen. She'll bring my breakfast this mourning. I'll have the usual, eggs and tea."

"Yes ma'am!" The guard out front saluted.

"And take those shackles off her. You have that necklace to choke her if she decides to do anything stupid."

Zhu Li retuned with a tray they gave her at the kitchen. Two guards also followed her the entire way. Zhu Li felt defeated with her new piece of "jewellery". She still felt the red line burning around her neck. Just in those few short minutes she pretty much gave up hope on ever escaping.

Kuvira sat in her dark-green leathery chair with her feet up on her black desk. She smiled delightfully upon seeing Zhu Li with the tray.

Defeated, Zhu Li looked down. She no longer felt the vigour to snap in Kuvira's face. Cornering the Great Uniter's table she tripped lounging forward and spilling hot tea on Kuvira's lap.

"Still!?" Kuvira stood up angrily and marched towards Zhu Li who stumbled backwards in fear. "I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose…" She tried telling the truth in vain. Kuvira slapped her across the face with all her strength.

Zhu Li fell on her knees form the force of the impact, and the metal tray with freshly cooked scrambled eggs scattered over the floor making a noise.

The guards barged in. "Get out!" Kuvira yelled out, and they retreated seeing their leader unharmed.

"Get up Zhu Li!" Kuvira shouted. She bended the necklace tighter around her neck, then got behind her and whispered in her ear. "You don't want to test me again, or I'll make you wish you where dead. Once I destroy the Republic City I'll torture your friends in front of you…"

"Please don't, I'll… I'll do whatever you say."

"Good, now go get me my breakfast!" Kuvira demanded shoving Zhu Li towards the door. She stumbled, barely catching the handle in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two weeks passed and Kuvira's troops where still around the city of Zaofu. Something was wrong. It looked like Kuvira's two week plan turned into something entirely different, perhaps bigger. It scared Zhu Li to think what that woman might have on her mind.

After a whole month passed Zhu Li started seeing some tribe and even nation leaders arriving for meetings at Kuvira's room, one of which she recognized as Fire Lord Izumi, the leader of Fire Nation.

Perhaps Kuvira was gathering allies, but Zhu Li couldn't be certain as everyone would stop talking when she'd enter the room to serve them drinks. No doubt the topic was something highly confidential.

Zhu Li thought returning to Kuvira would be a short venture, either way it turned out. She never figured she'd spend here a whole month now, living in constant fear.

Though Kuvira was rather busy with her plans, she'd occasionally take the time to jab Zhu Li, more often verbally, and remind her of her position.

Despite everything Zhu Li kept her spirit up and adapted. This was her life now, as if there was never anything before. So she got to know to some of the palace guards and the kitchen staff, and some of them became rather fond of Zhu Li. She realized these where mostly normal people who where somehow brainwashed into doing evil things for "the greater good". Perhaps it started as a noble idea, but now it was turning into a fear driven obedience.

One day Zhu Li happened upon a conversation between Kuvira and Baatar Jr., while carrying a tray to Kuvira's room. Kuvira pushed her supposed fiancée away. "No, Baatar, we can kiss after we're married. We have to focus on our mission now, you understand? We can't have any distractions."

"But…"

"You have a lot of work to do if I'm not mistaken?" Kuvira asked raising her chin.

"Yes, I… I'll get back to it." Baatar Jr. mumbled frowning as Zhu Li silently passed by them. He couldn't understand why Kuvira would keep this traitor alive, it just seemed like an unnecessary risk, but he never questioned Kuvira's decisions.

Kuvira walked to the window and looked out as Zhu Li set the pitcher of cold water on the corner of the desk.

Zhu Li was already walking out when she suddenly got the urge to say something spiteful to the tyrant. She felt like she could today. Not being messed with in the past few days, she acquired a false sense of security.

"So…" Zhu Li cleared her throat. "…things not going so well with your fiancée?"

"Oh?! She speaks!" Kuvira turned around with a smug grin. "I thought you forgotten how to talk Zhu Li. Well… what do you know about me and Baatar Jr.?" Kuvira questioned.

"Nothing… I mean, just what I see. That's all. You don't seem very close."

"Sit!" Kuvira ordered.

Zhu Li timidly took a seat in a chair opposite Kuvira's desk, already regretting her decision to talk.

Kuvira sat on her desk just to make herself tower over Zhu Li even more. "Just what are you insinuating?! Explain!" She demanded.

"I meant nothing by it… nothing bad, just…" Zhu Li quivered.

"Speak up Zhu Li!" Kuvira yelled.

Zhu Li gulped. She knew she'd have to explain entirely now. "I just meant… if it was me, I couldn't wait to kiss someone I loved."

Kuvira smirked. "You really think I love that imbecile? I thought you where smarter than that."

"You don't?" Zhu Li asked, bewildered.

"Of course not, he's a Beifong. I just need his engineering skills." Kuvira said quietly. "Why do you think the marriage is AFTER I conquer the world?"

Zhu Li realized this really was true, how didn't she see it before? Now she felt like she had a bit of an edge. "Maybe I'll tell Baatar Jr. just how you really feel?" She said semi-playfully.

Zhu Li was surprised when Kuvira's expression remained still. She didn't flinch, or even seem the least bit worried. "Go ahead."

"Really?"

"You stupid girl, don't you know people believe what they want to believe. But you're sourly mistaken if you think you're in the position to threaten me. Guards!" Kuvira yelled out and the two in font of the door barged in. "Grab her!"

Kuvira walked over to open the balcony double doors. "Throw her over the balcony!"

The two guards knew Zhu Li and had spoken with her before. They looked at each other before realizing they have no choice but to follow orders or it's their head. They grabbed Zhu Li by the arms and started dragging her over to the ledge encompassed by a swirly decorated metal railing.

"Wait! No!" Zhu Li protested to no avail, trying to resist being dragged away by two men. Her feet scraped over the floor and her eyes grew wide as the guards lifted her half over the riling. She closed her eyes than, not able to stand looking down into the abysmal fall. Zhu Li never thought her life would end like this when she woke up this mourning, so she begun to sob overwhelmed by it all.

One of the guards turned to Kuvira who walked over to join them on the balcony. "Ma'am?" He asked with the most painful expression.

"Did I say stop?!" Kuvira coldly retorted.

With a heavy heart the two guards lifted sobbing Zhu Li over the railing. Zhu Li let out a chilling scream as she started falling to her death, but she didn't fall for more than a second. The metal necklace dug into her neck and choked her, but it also kept her afloat in mid air.

Kuvira then raised her up and bended her back onto the balcony. "Leave us." Kuvira ordered tiredly, as if she was physically and emotionally drained herself.

The guards left as Zhu Li struggled to breathe. She touched her neck feeling the new formed line around it, this time deeper and even bleeding.

Kuvira helped Zhu Li up on her feet and took her to the chair across her desk. Zhu Li sat there, still very much spaced out and sobbing in her hands.

Kuvira sat at her desk and intertwined her hands resting her chin on them. "I really don't want to kill you Zhu Li, but don't test me like that again."

"You don't? Like that time on the spirit gun range? Just do it and stop torturing me like this." Zhu Li sobbed.

"I was gonna tilt the gun at the last moment, only the Beifong's did that for me. I didn't want you to die."

"Really?" Zhu Li asked snivelling.

"Yes." Kuvira nodded. "I hope you have learned your lesson though. Don't think you have the right to assume things about me or ever threaten me."

"I'm sorry, I won't do that again."

"Good. Maybe I was a little harsh on you. You're good…" Kuvira looked out of the window, staring blankly out. "Not like that bitch Suyin!" Kuvira slammed her fist on the desk. "I can't believe she got away! I should have killed her when I had the chance."

Zhu Li wiped her tears. "Why do you hate her so much?" Zhu Li asked, feeling relieved and assured Kuvira wouldn't put her trough all that again anytime soon.

"Why should I tell you?" Kuvira asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is there anyone else?" Zhu Li wondered.

"No, I suppose not." Kuvira sighed, than proceeded to tell Zhu Li about her youth at Zaofu.

Zhu Li listened, often surprised by the seeming cruelty of the Beifongs. She had to remind herself that this was just Kuvira's version of the story and that things probably weren't nearly as bad, if bad at all. Of course she couldn't tell Kuvira that or she just might cross the line again, and almost falling to her death was quite enough for one day. So Zhu Li nodded as Kuvira kept on slandering the Beifongs.

"…and that bitch Suyin is the worst. The whore had to make a dozen kids so she and her brood can rule this place. All the while I protected them! I kept everyone safe, and kept things in order as the captain of the guard, not that I got any respect for it! Everyone just took me for granted, they…!"

One of the guards cracked the door open.

"What is it?!" Kuvira asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the general is here for that meeting you arranged earlier. You told me to remind you."

"Yes… right." Kuvira fixed her collar and the few strands that fell out of her neatly bunned hair "Tell him to wait a little."

"Yes ma'am." The doors closed.

"You're throwing me of my tracks Zhu Li." Kuvira concluded. "Go take the rest of the day off and send in your replacement."

"I will. Thank you." Zhu Li said, though it felt very ironic to thank her tormentor just because she momentarily took away the pain. She hated herself for hearing out Kuvira's story with so much compassion after everything Kuvira put her trough. It didn't make sense to hate any Kuvira less after today, but that's what was undeniably happening.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zhu Li notified the guard to send in her replacement, a girl that did her job one day a week, which was Zhu Li's rest day as Kuvira had ordered.

Zhu Li than returned to her small room with a lot to think about, after all it wasn't every day one faced death so closely. She felt she gained some insight into Kuvira. She really opened up considering she was only using Baatar Jr., and really had no one to talk to.

Everything must have seemed dark in her mind to have so much bottled hate. Zhu Li couldn't really understand her, and knew no one to compare her with. Maybe Kuvira was just born like that, and her true nature remained hidden till she had the power to express it, Zhu Li wondered sitting in her small room.

Her room was no bigger than a jail cell. I fact it was a jail cell, but kind of a cosy one. It was on the top floor and had a small octagon window that Zhu Li would often look out of.

There was a bunk bed inside. She took the bottom while the top remained empty, and one small coffee table stood in the middle. It rarely ever had a coffee mug on it though. She only received basic rations, food and water, nothing fancy, but the cook would sometimes sneak in a piece of cake or something nice. He'd hide it inside the stale rice she usually received.

Things like that kept her going. She had no more hope that anyone would come to save her. Doing so would be nearly impossible, and she went back by her own choice. Zhu Li asked herself why over the past month here, and still didn't come up with the answer. It was clear that the hate and anger where stronger in Kuvira than anything else she thought she saw. She was a fool to think she could ever make a difference.

A week later came another humiliating blow, especially to Zhu Li who was very conservative about the way she dressed.

The guard stationed in font of her room opened the door and placed a green and silver coloured outfit on the coffee table. "Kuvira says you have to wear this from now on."

Zhu Li nodded inspecting the skimpy outfit. This was far shorter than anything she ever wore. It looked like something the actress Ginger might wear in one of Varrick's movers.

She moved trough the hallway shakily carrying a tray. She felt exposed, and to make things worse, few of the guards whistled at her.

When she walked inside the room she recognised Fire Lord Izumi sitting across Kuvira. The woman had golden spectacles, golden hair pin and golden eyes to match, which made her quite easily recognisable.

Izumi stopped talking when Zhu Li approached. She inspected Zhu Li raising an eyebrow. "I swear, your servants have less clothes every time."

"You mind?" Kuvira smirked.

"No, just… anyway let's get back to the topic…"

That was the last Zhu Li heard as she had to close the doors behind herself, but she would have loved to have heard more. Could it be that the Fire Nation was plotting to join with Kuvira?

Kuvira alone was a threat to the world. If she had allies as well, she'd be truly unstoppable.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two more weeks passed before something started to happen. Zhu Li looked out the small window of her room. There were a lot of soldiers out on the field and they were moving all sorts of equipment.

Before long the doors screeched open and Kuvira herself stepped inside Zhu Li's room.

Zhu Li gazed up at her from the bed as Kuvira threw Zhu Li her old army uniform on the small table between them. "Get dressed Zhu Li! Today's the big day!" She exclaimed.

When Zhu Li changed clothes they descended down to the ground floor surrounded by a dozen of Kuvira's soldiers.

The city looked a lot different than before. The domes where melted down and every other piece of metal that didn't have a clear purpose, Huan's statues where probably the first to go.

They all went on foot out of the city, than up the small earthy path that lead up to the mountain. Everyone walked silently until Zhu Li broke the silence. "Where are we going?"

"You've been so obedient as of late so I decided to reward you. I'll bring you along for a ride in "The Behemoth". You'll get to see me destroy the Republic City first hand."

"What?! Why would I want to watch you destroy a city and kill innocent people? I think I'd rather gouge my eyes out!" Zhu Li snapped.

"If you do that, you'll be missing out on quite a show."

"You're disgusting!" Zhu Li muttered fearing retribution, but unable to stop her anger.

"I know, disgustingly brilliant! Right men?!" Kuvira asked the soldiers surrounding them.

"All hail the Great Uniter!" One of the soldiers exclaimed.

"Hail!" The others confirmed with a simultaneous shout.

Zhu Li often glanced at Kuvira who seemed so full of herself today. Her ego was the biggest thing in the universe today.

Once they passed the mountain Zhu Li thought she was looking at a another one, but then she saw a dome on top with several cannons sticking out in all directions, and enormous caterpillar tracks on the bottom, just like the one's Kuvira's tanks had, only much bigger. Zhu Li couldn't imagine what sort of power this thing required to even move.

"Behold "The Behemoth", the greatest war machine ever created!" Kuvira announced raising her hand up to the mountain of platinum and metal.

It seemed the cannons could be moved up and down, though not directly above the machine. Zhu Li smirked thinking she noticed a fatal flaw. "What if someone lands right on top?"

"If they get that far they'll receive a rather nasty surprise."

"Like what?" Zhu Li asked thinking Kuvira was bluffing.

"They'll be impaled by retracting platinum spikes."

"Oh…" Zhu Li said. "Well, looks like you've thought of everything, except why are you doing this. It's madness."

"Hmmm… you'll change your mind once you see how the world improves under my rule, but in order for things to get better sacrifices need to be made, everyone here understands that." Kuvira made a motion to point out the soldiers around them and hundreds others who loaded ammunition and equipment into the war machine.

They finally reached the entrance of "The Behemoth" where Kuvira greeted Baatar Jr.

"You've really out done yourself." Kuvira complimented.

"Thank you. Let's go inside, I'll give you a tour."

"No." Kuvira refused raising her hand. "I need you up in the air. I won't have the best visibility in this thing, I need you to be my eyes and tell me where they're coming from."

"But…" Baatar spotted Zhu Li nearby. "Why is SHE here? Is she going with you?!" Baatar Jr. asked narrowing his eyes at Zhu Li.

"She's just a hostage. It's always good to have a bargaining chip, just in case."

"I see." He accepted.

"I need you up in the zeppelin, alright? It's very important! Just one more day Baatar and we can celebrate and get married. We're so close." Kuvira said grabbing hold of his hand.

Baatar Jr.'s expression softened. "Yes, I'll do whatever you ask."

"Good. See you soon than. We can't lose." Kuvira said and Baatar Jr. walked off glancing back a few times.

She was so skilled at manipulating people. Zhu Li was baffled how a person like that could act so caring at times. Ginger had nothing on Kuvira in the acting department.

When Baatar Jr. was out of sight Kuvira grabbed Zhu Li by the arm and dragged her up the boarding ramp.

Kuvira stoped half way and walked behind Zhu Li, than she melted her metal necklace apart. She threw it down in the dirt below. "You don't need this anymore. There'll be nowhere to run after today." Kuvira explained to Zhu Li's horror. She was so confident in her success that Zhu Li begun to doubt anyone could stop her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Inside of "The Behemoth" was truly like inside of a building, only it wasn't meant for people to live in. The machine was built for one purpose, and in a relatively short time. There were large empty spaces above the machinery and walking paths around the metal walls connected by metal bridges.

Soldiers there all saluted their leader as she walked followed closely by Zhu Li.

"These spirit vines are used for the engine, we have enough to last us days." Kuivra explained.

"I see." Zhu Li nodded, fixing the spectacles on her nose. She pretended to be interested in what Kuvira had to say about the machine, but she was more focused on finding something sharp or potentially useful later on. She noticed these engine vines weren't encased in glass like the other ones used for cannons.

When Kuvira looked aside Zhu Li snapped off a small branch and hid it in her pocket.

"Come on! Hurry up! Let's go to the top!" Kuvira ordered.

They got into the elevator that took them right to the dome above.

"The ammo for the cannons is loaded by the soldiers below, but this is where all the controls are." Kuvira went on to explain a number of small details. Zhu Li was certain Kuvira knew much more about the machine than Baatar Jr. suspected. Zhu Li saw the opportunity there end encouraged her to talk by asking more specific questions.

"Why are you so interested all of a sudden?" Kuvira suspected at one point. "Doesn't matter, it's not like you'll be able to do anything from your cage."

"What cage?" Zhu Li asked.

Kuvira pointed to the back of the large dome room. There stood a platinum cage secured on the stall and with several ropes. "It should be familiar to you."

"It's where I've spent the first few days upon my return." Zhu Li confirmed.

"That's right, I head it brought up here especially for you."

"You shouldn't have." Zhu Li said in a flat humourless tone.

"Snappy today, aren't we? I doubt you'll be in such a good mood after I wreck the city."

"We'll see." Zhu Li responded in a very puzzling demeanour and climbed herself into the cage.

Kuvira clicked the platinum lock on the gate and went back to the control area.

Several hours later they finally reached the Republic city. Zhu Li imagined everyone gasping, like she herself did upon seeing this monstrosity.

Of course the negotiations of surrender soon failed because Kuvira never intended them to succeed. Her plan was to demonstrate her power to the rest of the world so no one would ever question it.

One hour into the fight things were going pretty good for Kuvira, and not so good for everyone else. Even Kuvira's soldiers took some losses on the ground but "The Behemoth" was pretty much unscathed.

Zhu Li saw building after building crumbling to the ground. She watched with a heavy heart, knowing she could do something about it. She had in her pocket a small device she secretly put together back at Zaofu. Powered by that spirit vine part she stole, the device could move small object at range, enough for Zhu Li to mess with the controls. Only Kuvira would notice that right away, so Zhu Li decided to wait for the right moment.

Zhu Li jumped up in her cage when she saw Korra and other air benders fly across the side windows. Unfortunately Kuvira saw them as well and pre-emptively activated the spikes above so they had nowhere to land without impaling themselves.

Zhu Li realized that now was the time to act. She aimed at the spike switch but ended up hitting something else. She quickly hid the device by her side before Kuvira turned around to face her.

"Did you do this Zhu Li?!" She asked pointing at the switch that only activated the window cleaning mechanism.

"How could I? You know I'm a non-bender." Zhu Li replied convincingly.

"Right…" Kuvira accepted, but suspiciously narrowing her eyes.

The city sent all the air forces it had at that moment, probably to provide cover for Korra's team. That now demanded all of Kuvira's attention so Zhu Li got one more chance at it.

This time she got it right. The spikes retracted and moments later she could hear a light thud on top followed by the low and consistent sound of plasma saw cutting the outer platinum shell.

Kuvira was focused on fending off the air forces and with dozen explosions going off at all times she didn't hear Korra and others slowly working their way in.

When Korra's team cut out the platinum hole, the heavy plate fell onto the inner metal shell. Kuvira heard that and turned around. "What?! How did they get up there?!" She snapped wondering.

Korra metal bended apart the inner shell. As metal shrapnels scattered next to Zhu Li's cage, Korra jumped down cushioning the fall with a small air tornado.

Kuvira started to franticly bend her metal ribbons at Korra.

Korra shouted up for others to stay outside and the gruelling 1 on 1 begun.

Korra didn't know if anyone was in the cage when she used it to protect herself form a barrage of metal shards Kuvira sent her way.

One of those got stuck into Zhu Li's thigh. Zhu Li yelled out in pain as her leg begun to bleed.

Kuvira got really angry at that point. In a fit of rage she overpowered Korra and was about to knock her out when P'li jumped down and fire-bended a jet of flame in her face. Kuvira put her arm up and deflected but it sent her flying backwards, dazing her enough for P'li to pick Korra off the floor.

"I told you to stay up there!" Korra scolded her. "I can handle this!"

"Shut up! You need help!" P'li did her combustion bending next. The blast only partially caught Kuvira, as she was still fresh and nimble on her feet, but the blast did damage the controls.

Kuvira saw this was dangerous and that it would soon trigger more internal explosions. The flammable wiring wasn't properly isolated as it would take extra time and material.

"It's gonna blow!" Kuvira yelled out realizing as she searched her pockets for cage keys.

The explosions inside started happening momentarily, and simultaneously the whole Behemoth tipped over just passing over the ground tunnelled out by badgermoles.

The huge tracks sank into the one side and "The Behemoth" slammed into the tall building nearby. It remained so, overturned and leaning against it, while another large blast happened inside the control room and blasted all of them out trough the side windows.

Korra used her air bending to land as P'li held onto her. Kuvira managed to hook onto the side of the building with her metal extending hook. She slowly descended down to the ground where Korra and P'li waited for her to continue the fight.

Kuvira jumped to the ground and raised her hands into her fighting stance, but than she saw something else. Zhu Li's cage was also blown out with the explosion, but it was left hanging high on the Behemoth.

Only one thing was holding Zhu Li's cage from going down into abysmal fall bellow. It was a rope that secured the cage and went all the way down to the scorched ground. Luckily the rope was pinned down by a hunk of metal or Zhu Li would already be dead. Just at that moment the rope started to unfold as the piece tipped down into the nearby crevice.

As Kuvira ran for the rope, Korra blew a gust of wind her way that pushed her forward slightly, but didn't break her determined stride.

"Korra stop!" P'li placed a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"What?" Korra wondered.

"Look!" P'li pointed up to the woman in the cage, hanging high up on Kuvira's war machine.

Korra squinted. "Isn't that Zhu Li?"

"I don't know who it is, but I think Kuvira is trying to save that person."

P'li's guess turned out to be true as they watched Kuvira catch the rope just in time, but she couldn't quite grasp it as it slipped trough her bare hands. Kuvira griped tighter and the rope cut trough her hands, almost to the bone. She yelled out in pain but still didn't let go. In rage she squeezed her fists harder against the pain and managed to stop the rope and thus the cage from going down.

As the cage swung back and forth over the deadly fall, Zhu Li who passed out due to explosion came around and saw what was going on.

Kuvira had Zhu Li's life in her hands, barely holding the blood-stained rope. Kuvira was doing her best to save her, and Zhu Li could observe the excruciating pain on her face.

Zhu Li couldn't believe Kuvira would do such a selfless act and at the expense of being captured and giving up her world dominating fantasy. To Zhu Li the thought was even more captivating the pain in her leg or her possible or even probable death.

Korra and P'li rushed over. Korra tried bending the cage down, but soon realized it's not made of metal. "Can you get out?!" Korra yelled up to Zhu Li who lost her hat in the blast. Her hair was rather ruffled and her cheeks stained with a dark grey metallic colour.

"I don't have the key!" Zhu Li yelled down, keeping still so the cage wouldn't swing as much.

"Check my pockets…" Kuvira gritted tough her teeth.

"I'll do it!" P'li said seeing her struggle. "Korra help her hold the rope!" She ordered.

Korra took the rope beside Kuvira to relieve some of the burden.

"Thank you." Kuvira whispered as they stood shoulder to shoulder.

"Sure, but don't think I'm gonna let you go after this."

"Just help me save her, than do whatever you want."

"And you'll comply?" Korra asked.

"Yes." Kuvira said without hesitation.

Korra nodded assuming they had an agreement while P'li scrounged trough Kuvira's uniform. "I can't find the keys!"

"Damn! I must have dropped them during the explosion." Kuvira realized.

"P'li we can't hold this thing forever!" Korra said feeling her arms tire.

"Korra can you air bend her down?" P'li asked.

"Her yes, but not the entire cage, that thing looks way too heavy."

"What do we do?!" P'li asked panicking.

"I don't know, think of something!" Korra snapped. "And fast, we really can't hold her for much longer!"

"Alright, just let me think!" P'li snapped back. "I'm usually good at this…" She added in a desperate attempt to encourage herself, but there was very little time left before Zhu Li goes down irrevocably.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I have an idea!" P'li exclaimed. She went and positioned herself on the other side of the hole over which the cage hung. "Korra, if I blast the cage from underneath can you air bend it onto the ledge?!" P'li yelled from the other side.

"I think so! I can't hold any longer so we have to try!"

"Alright! Release the rope and I'll blast it in mid air!"

Zhu Li could do nothing but tremble and hope this would work.

Korra released the rope, only the cage was still hanging up there.

"Kuvira let go of the rope!" Korra snapped.

"I can't!" Kuvira cried out, but without help she couldn't hold for long before collapsing from exhaustion.

The cage started falling, Zhu Li screamed and P'li fired off her combustion blast. The blast line made its way trough the air and curved to explode at the bottom of the cage. P'li aimed it very precisely under the bottom plate not to injure Zhu Li.

The cage was blasted towards Korra, but it still needed another push not to fall down.

Korra's eyes glowed as she induced some extra power from the avatar state and managed to air bend the cage just half way onto the ledge.

The cage begun to tip down slowly but before anyone else Kuvira earth bended the ledge to roll the cage down on the safe side, and she passed out upon doing so. There was a puddle of blood already forming by her hands.

Korra flipped her over on her back and started cleaning her wounds with a water bending technique while P'li went to see if she can open the cage door.

"She's alive!" P'li yelled over to Korra and proceeded to focus fire from the tip of her fingers to melt down the lock.

Korra took off her tribal armbands and used them to bind Kuvira's hands, then she tried to slap her awake while P'li walked over with limping Zhu Li.

Zhu Li fell on her knees next to Kuvira and brushed away some of the messy long hair that fell over her face. "Kuvira?!" She called out.

They didn't know when or if Kuvira would wake up, but the question was answered a moment later when Kuvira's eyebrows formed into a frown, probably from the pain that just kicked in upon her regaining consciousness. She opened her eyes to see Zhu Li, Korra and P'li.

"You saved me!" Zhu Li exclaimed, still kneeling next to her.

"Yea, P'li and I did nothing."

"I'm sorry…" Zhu Li looked up.

"Relax Zhu Li, I'm only joking." Korra explained.

Zhu Li turned back to Kuvira and helped her up into a sitting position. "Why did you save me?" She asked.

Kuvira didn't replay. She stood up on her feet which made Korra and P'li take a step back in caution. Kuvira looked all round and then up at her destroyed war machine.

"Kuvira? You ready to head to the station?" Korra asked.

"Give her a moment." P'li said, helping Zhu Li up on her feet. "On second thought, we should hurry up." P'li corrected herself pointing to the piece of metal still stuck in Zhu Li's leg.

"Yea, that could get infected." Korra confirmed.

Kuvira still gazed up at the metal monstrosity that belched fire and burned from inside. This mourning it seemed so indestructible, as Kuvira herself did. She never imagined the day would end like this.

"Kuvira?" Zhu Li called softly, but she was still spaced-out and unresponsive.

"Kuvira time's up! Let's go!" Korra yelled out firmly.

Woken back to the reality Kuvira turned around to face the three.

"Why did you save me?" Zhu Li repeated her question once more.

"I don't know…" Kuvira looked down. "But I know I don't want to spend the rest of my life in prison!" Kuvira earth bended the block of earth under her feet. It catapulted her next to the ledge of the hole over which Zhu Li hung minutes before.

Korra ran after her, soon followed by Zhu Li who limped over holding onto the tall combustion bender.

"Stay back!" Kuvira warned looking back to see how big the fall was. She concluded the fall would undoubtedly kill her.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked first.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You're gonna jump? Kill yourself? You know I can stop you!"

"Not if I stop you first!" Kuvira earth-bended a big rock into Korra's belly and knocked her on her back.

"Korra?!" P'li asked for instructions.

Korra just made a motion for P'li to hold, as the air was knocked out of her.

Zhu Li was unable to speak and begun to cry at this turn of events.

Korra stood up and carefully approached Kuvira again.

"Stay back or I'm gonna jump!" Kuvira threatened.

"Kuvira don't do this! Why are you…?!" Zhu Li cried out unable to continue.

"Look around you Zhu Li! I'm finished! Everything I accomplished now lies in ruins! What can I look forward to? Being locked up in a cage like some animal?"

"You've locked me up!" Zhu Li snapped though tears that rolled down her cheeks. "You know it seemed hopeless so many times, but I didn't give up!"

"You're right Zhu Li. I did so many bad things to you. You're the last person who should be trying to save me. All I can say is I'm sorry and goodbye…" Kuvira took a step back almost losing balance.

"No!" Zhu Li screamed and fell on her knees. "Don't do this! I beg you!"

"Why not?" Kuvira stopped to ask.

"Because I love you." Zhu Li said to every one's surprise. Even she could hardly believe she said that out loud.

"You don't mean that."

"I do. I think nobody ever loved you the way you need to be loved. You need more than most people, and I think I only need a little… if you can manage…"

"What are you saying?" Kuvira asked as a single tear rolled down past the mole under her eye.

"I'm saying I won't give up on you. I'll come to visit you whenever I can, all until you're free." Zhu Li turned to Korra. "Korra, they can't keep her locked up forever, right?"

"Well, she did unite the Earth Kingdom, and saved my father as well. I can certainly testify to that…"

"She's the damn avatar!" P'li exclaimed. "She has influence! If anyone can get you out sooner it's her, so don't be stupid." P'li advised.

Kuvira was listening to them now, but most of all to Zhu Li. Her words rang true in her ears however unreal they seemed. Kuvira never felt apart of anything other than herself, she certainly wasn't a part of the family that abandoned her, and not a part of the one that adopted her. They never treated her quite the same, even if it was just the little things she'd notice and it hurt.

When she gained the respect and power, she became addicted to the feeling, but deep down she was unhappy and took vengeance upon the world. Only Zhu Li figured that out.

After the moment of silence Kuvira announced her decision. She let down her guard and let her hands hang by her side. "Alright Zhu Li, I know I don't deserve what you're offering, but I'll give it a try."

Zhu Li limped over as Kuvira stepped away from the ledge. They kissed as the sirens of Republic City police closed in on them.

A group of metal-bending officers lead by Chief Lin Beifong appeared around them. Lin put the cuffs on Kuvira while she kissed Zhu Li for the second time. Lin tore them apart by grabbing Kuvira and yanking her backwards. "Two women kissing, disgusting…" Lin muttered.

"Hey!" Both Korra and P'li exclaimed. "Come here!" Korra pulled P'li closer and stood on her toes to kiss the tall woman. She did it just to spite Lin and it had the desired effect.

"Great! Not you two again!" Lin muttered looking away.

"Yes!" Korra snapped. "And you could have given THEM a moment as well!" Korra added, angrily pointing to Kuvira and Zhu Li.

"I don't give criminals a moment, that's a bad idea in my line of work." Lin argued.

Zhu Li snuck over and kissed her again though Kuvira's hands were bound behind her back.

"That's enough Zhu Li! You want me to arrest you too!?" Lin threatened.

"Yes!" Zhu Li hopefully accepted.

"No chance, scram!"

Zhu Li had to remain with Korra and P'li and tearfully waved Kuvira goodbye.

"Get that leg fixed!" Kuvira yelled out.

"I will, love you, and see you soon." Zhu Li added. "Damn! I'm feeling that leg now! It's hurting again."

"We should get you to a proper healer." Korra said.

"How about that tent?" P'li pointed to the white tent that was set up for injured soldiers.

"Good idea, let's go. P'li will help you walk." Korra said.

"No she won't! I carried her this whole time! Korra, now it's your turn!"

"Fine…" Korra droned "Come here Zhu Li."

"No offence Zhu Li, but you're heavier than you look." P'li added.

"That's alright. I was told I could stand to lose a few Zhu Li's."

Zhu Li limped hanging her arm over Korra's shoulder while P'li walked next to them. Some people flooded back to the streets as they passed by. When some of the citizens saw Korra helping Zhu Li who still had Kuvira's army uniform on, they started booing and throwing rocks at her.

"You're booing me?! Really?!" Korra snapped, earth-bending the rocks to stop in mid air.

When P'li turned to the unruly crowd and they saw her third eye, that's all it took for them to scatter. "Those fools! So ungrateful…" P'li added.

"So…" Korra started. "…is she a good kisser?"

"Hey!" P'li elbowed Korra in the ribs.

"Ouch! Relax will you?! I'm only curious… and keeping the mood light."

P'li sighed. "You see Zhu Li? This is what I have to put up with."

"Don't mind her Zhu Li. She's just the jealous type. You don't want such women…" Korra paused looking at P'li raise an eyebrow. "Nevermind… so tell me."

Zhu Li thought for a moment, taking her mind of the pain in her leg. "Well she's not good. She's great!" Zhu Li exclaimed.

"Good to hear. You know you can count on me and P'li for help?"

"Thank you so much, if it wasn't for you two…"

"Don't mention it." They said in the same breath.

"Anyway…" Korra continued. "I never considered Kuvira to be all bad, she just went down the wrong path, but with your help I'm sure she'll only get better in time."

"I sure hope so. I'll do my best." Zhu Li confirmed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zhu Li was allowed to visit Kuvira once a week in the common meeting area of the Republic City prison, though Kuvira was unlike other prisoners. She was always followed by four special guards who'd position themselves in the corners of the large meeting room.

The area had several desks with chairs for prisoners to meat their loved ones. The designated guards had their eyes on Kuvira at all times, but she and Zhu Li still had some privacy if they didn't talk too loud.

Zhu Li didn't miss out on one week, even a year later. And so was she here today, and took a seat at the desk across a very messy haired Kuvira. They joined hands across the table and Zhu Li at once begun caressing the scars on Kuvira's palms.

"I don't deserve you." Kuvira said like many times before.

"Don't say that!" Zhu Li scolded.

Since it was the beginning of summer Kuvira had her sleeveless prison shirt. Zhu Li moved her hand over the firm muscle on her arm. "I see your arms haven't gotten any softer."

"I've being exercising… since I can't do any bending!" Kuvira yelled out loud enough for the guards to hear. "And there's not much to do in a cell anyway…"

"I'm sorry." Zhu Li said compassionately. She realized Kuvira was having one of her bad days. "Don't they give you any books? Want me to bring you some?" She asked with concern.

"Nope, there's plenty of that, I'm just not always in the mood to read, or do anything else."

"Aha."

"I miss being outside. And I sort of… miss being in charge." Kuvira finished the sentence whispering. "It's not easy being pushed around by every damn guard here after ruling an entire nation."

"Figures…" Zhu Li rolled her eyes. "You can be in charge of me all you want once you get out." Zhu Li teased with a smirk.

"Yea and when's that?" Kuvira said disparagingly.

"About that… I have some great news."

"Really?" Kuvira sparked up.

"Korra said she can make a plea to the president Raiko next year. You could be out in one year time! That is if you behave!" Zhu Li raised her finger threateningly.

"I'm good! I couldn't possibly be any better!"

"Good. There's one more thing, even better still."

"What could be better than that?" Kuvira asked wondering.

"I'll show you." Zhu Li took out a stack of photos out of her pocket and handed them to Kuvira.

Kuvira started flipping trough. The photos showed a house on a small island. It seemed like this was somewhere near the Republic City as the tall buildings could be seen in the background. "What's this?" Kuvira finally asked.

"I got us a place! Once you get out!" Zhu Li exclaimed excitedly.

"How…?"

"Varrick loaned me some coins, though I have to help him out with his projects for probably forever to pay it off, but it was worth it don't you think?"

"Sure, it looks lovely." Kuvira agreed.

"It's much like the air temple island, only smaller."

"I see."

"And one more thing…"

"Still more? Stop it Zhu Li, or you'll make my stay here unbearable, I just might break out of here…"

The closest guard jumped upon overhearing that.

"Relax, it was a joke." Kuvira had to confirm. "These guys are so tense, go ahead Zhu Li, continue."

"I went to the Republic City orphanage. They might let us adopt a child once you get out. Let me actually, but we'd raise the child together. Would you like that?"

Kuvira looked down and her messy long hair fell over her eyes.

Zhu Li reached across and brushed away some of that thick hair off her loved one's face. "I love your hair like this. You never should have wore it in a bun." She said in an attempt to distract her. She figured the question was too heavy, or maybe she just hit Kuvira with too many news at once.

Kuvira raised her head, looked Zhu Li in the eye and squeezed her thin hand. "I'd love that…" She said as a tear collected in her eye. "It'd be like the home I never had."

They both stood up and leaned over the table to kiss, but not for long before the guards pulled them apart.

"That's enough! Time's up!" The guard pulled Zhu Li away rather roughly.

"Get off me! I only see her once a week. You could let us spend more than ten minutes together for once!" Zhu Li protested.

She saw the other three guards make Kuvira face the wall and search her for any objects she might have received during their meeting. Soon they dragged her out of the room, but not before Kuvira managed to blow a kiss to Zhu Li who kept looking her way the whole time.

On the other side of the room Asami sat across her father as they observed the scene. "Zhu Li seems so nice. I don't get how can she love that monster?"

"Kuvira isn't all that bad. I've had a chance to talk to her a few times. She actually apologised to me for everything that happened."

"Really? I didn't know… still, don't forget she nearly killed you, as well as everyone else when she attacked the city."

"If you've managed to forgive me, than I can forgive anyone." Hiroshi said, which made his daughter tear up.

"I don't get why they still keep you here after you risked your life to save the city."

"They did greatly reduce my sentence."

"Yes, but…"

"Don't worry dear. It's only few weeks."


End file.
